Ainotameni
by Shany Sasaki
Summary: Después de meditarlo, Mei decide declarar sus sentimientos al hombre que la enamoró involuntariamente. ¿Como reaccionará él? ¡Oh, maldición! ¡Se llevan por diecisiete años! ¿Quién se enamora de su profesor de historia? / Un amor no correspondido... ¿O tal vez, sí?. / FarrésxSucrette Están autorizados para lanzarme tomates. Denle una oportunidad :D
1. Ainotameni: I

_¡Yōkoso!_

 _Soy Shany, soy nueva por aquí. Les presento mi primer proyecto. ¡Espero que les guste!_

 _Disclaimer: Corazón de melón (Amour sucré, My candy love, etc) y sus personajes, son pertenencia de ChiNoMiko._

 _Mei Kean (Mi sucrette) y la trama, me pertenecen a mí._

 _Estuve viendo varios Fic's y noté que muy pocos le dan una oportunidad a Farrés(? XD y quise hacer un fanfic con él._

* * *

 _Agradezco que le den una oportunidad._

* * *

Ainotameni

Bajo el bello atardecer, caminaba a paso seguro la única hija de la familia Kean. Iba dispuesta a cumplir la misión más importante y difícil de su vida. ¿Qué pasaría? Nadie lo sabía. El sólo pensar en ello sentía como los nervios se la devoraban por dentro.

Iba segura y con cierta esperanza, aun que principalmente cuidaba de no forjarse una ilusión. Si eso llegaba a suceder, sería demasiado fuerte recibir un rechazo. Para bien o para mal, ese día terminaría todo y Mei era consciente de ello.

Habían muchos chicos en el Sweet Amoris y bastante guapos, más de uno se le había declarado; pero no fue suficiente. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si se hubiera enamorado de un chico de su edad...

Lamentablemente nadie manda en el corazón y no se elige de quién enamorarse. No siempre se elige al correcto, a quién no nos hará sufrir. Aun que si no fuera así, no sería algo que te entusiasmase; ese nervio carcomiendo todo su interior y las maravillosas mariposas en el estómago.

Hoy en día la juventud añora ser guiada por la experiencia. Es por eso que sin duda lo había escogido a él, un hombre diecisiete años mayor.

Se mordía las uñas pensando en qué sucedería en el momento que llegue a su destino. ¿Titubearía? ¿Se arrepentiría en el momento en que lo tuviera en frente? Mei, que siempre se había mostrado segura, decidida y valiente, bajo el crepúsculo temblaba pensando en cómo resultaría su confesión.

Tantas cosas pasaban por su mente. Después de todo, la juventud impetuosa, inexperta e impulsiva, era quien la guiaba en ese momento. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero a la vez iba demasiado feliz. Que loco ¿No? A pesar de sentir que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, sonreía. Así es el amor.

Suspiró. Por fin había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba el hombre que la enamoró involuntariamente. ¿Dónde era? ¡Por supuesto! El Sweet Amoris. A esas horas, los únicos que se encontraban en el instituto eran los profesores y el delegado, y más de una vez se quedaba el rebelde de Castiel y su mejor amigo, Lysandro. Aun que ellos no iban al caso, ya que a pesar de ser chicos apuestos, no eran más que buenos amigos de la rubia.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mei? —Preguntó Nathaniel luego de toparse con ella en el pasillo—

—¿Has visto al profesor Farrés? Necesito hablar con él...

—¿Farrés? Creo que está en su salón.

—¡Gracias, nos vemos! —Dijo la rubia entusiasmada, yéndose a paso rápido antes de que el mayor se marchara—

[•]

Dio unos golpecillos a la puerta y entró con cierta timidez al salón. El mayor estaba frente a su escritorio, revisando las guías que le había dado a sus alumnos; al notar a Mei entrando al salón le sonrió con calidez.

—Mei, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa... —Dijo el pelinegro volviendo a posar su mirada en las hojas— ¿Necesitas algo?

—No exactamente... quisiera hablar con usted. —Caminaba con nerviosismo, se posó frente al escritorio y observó al hombre que la enamoró desde el primer día que llegó al instituto—

—¿Eh? ¡Claro! Sólo espérame un momento.

Pasó dos o tres guías más, las leyó en silencio y les puso su nota correspondiente. Dio un suave suspiro y observó a su alumna.

—¿Bien? ¿Qué querías decirme? —Preguntó Farrés—

La sonrisa de Mei se desvaneció. De hecho, sus turquesas ojos vacilaron, sintiendo que las dudas que antes parecían haber desaparecido por completo, aplastaban su cabeza nuevamente. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento?

—¿Por qué no te sientas?

—No, gracias. —Rechazó ella, con timidez—

—Vamos, no seas modesta...

Hizo una mueca, ganándose una leve carcajada de la rubia; quien se sentó lentamente frente al escritorio, quedando frente a frente con su profesor.

Un apacible silencio se hizo presente. Mei, empero, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y su respiración se agitó, aun que no emitía ningún sonido. Lo que cambiaría su destino estaba por suceder y no sabía como afrontarlo. No lograba procesar el cómo confesar sus sentimientos a su profesor. Sus manos sudaban frío, confirmando el ataque de nervios del que era víctima.

Cuánto anhelaba tomarle las manos, esas grandes manos acariciar la piel de las suyas. Quizá, si todo salía bien, ellos podrían... hacerlo en un futuro no muy lejano.

Respiró hondo. ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando?... Sentía miedo, uno desconocido. Aun que eso no la detendría, llegó hasta ese lugar para hacerle frente a sus sentimientos y eso haría, por supuesto.

—Señor Farrés... escúcheme. —Lo miró con ese dulce azul de sus ojos; el momento que cambiaría su vida había llegado— Lo que voy a decir ahora lo sorprenderá mucho, pero es la verdad. Ya no puedo esconderlo más.

—¿Qué es, Mei? ¿Algún alumno te está molestando?

—No, no... No tiene nada que ver con el instituto y sus alumnos. Esto se trata de nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —Preguntó sorprendido—

Su respiración, su agitado corazón, su forma de mirar, su cuerpo, todo destelló de la emoción que sentía. El momento de decir la verdad a ese hombre que invadió sus pensamientos había llegado. Para bien o para mal, su relación con Farrés cambiaría. Sin querer dilatar más el momento, alzó su mirada con determinación y pronunció las palabras que efectivamente cambiaron su vida:

—Yo... me enamoré de usted, Farrés.

Finalmente lo dijo. Lo logró. Escogió entre la felicidad o el dolor, antes que vivir eternamente sedada por la duda. Podría sufrir con la respuesta o simplemente ser feliz. Se sentía orgullosa del coraje que había adquirido. Una digna heredera de la familia Kean, por supuesto.

El cuerpo de Farrés se inclinó hacia atrás de manera inconsciente, casi como si fuera a caerse de espaldas. Quedó inmovil. Ni siquiera parecía estar respirando, parecía una estatua más que un ser vivo. Llevó las palmas a su rostro, cerró los ojos y masajeó sus cansados párpados con sus dedos. No lograba analizar lo que había escuchado.

—Mei... estás equivocada. —Dijo como un suspiro, justo en el momento que había logrado reaccionar— Eres sólo una niña.

—Ya no soy una niña —Aseveró mirándolo fijamente— Discúlpeme, no debería ponerlo en ésta situación... Ojalá no fuera así, pero es inevitable. Yo no quiero que me vea como su alumna, anhelo más que eso. Me enamoré de usted de una manera que no se imagina... He pasado tantas noches pensando en usted. Sé que ésto suena cursi, pero es la verdad. El amor va de la mano con el sentimentalismo. Lo amo demasiado, Farrés. Sin límites ni complejos. Por fin me atrevo a decir la verdad y dejar de pensar en los demás... sino en lo que yo realmente quiero. En mi felicidad y no en el qué dirán.

A Farrés se le congeló la voz, buscaba peligrosamente una ruta de escape en su cabeza

—Estás confundida —Su corazón latía violentamente— Eres una niña y yo un hombre. No puedo verte de otra manera... sería un pecado, una aberración. Una traición a mi trabajo como educador. Tú eres mi alumna más preciada, desde hace ya tres años que te conocí. Siempre tan atenta y entusiasta. Incluso eres tú quien le daba un sentido a todas las actividades que he tenido con tus compañeros... ¿Cómo podría ver a una alumna como una mujer?

Mei le tomó las manos con afecto mientras que Farrés la miró como si se tratase del mismísimo demonio. La rubia suspiró triste.

—Soy una mujer. Tengo diecisiete años, casi dieciocho. Por favor, míreme... —Hizo un gesto con sus manos señalando su cuerpo desarrollado— ¿Le sigo pareciendo una niña?

Farrés la miró por inercia, pero no contestó.

—Ya crecí. —Dijo Mei. Su voz había comenzado a temblar— Sé lo que siento. No es un capricho... Créame que si no lo sintiera no estaría aquí.

Un jadeo desconsolado surgió de los labios masculinos. Realmente no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. No era la primera vez que se le declaraban, pero jamás pensó tener que lidiar con una situación así.

—Estás mezclando sentimientos. Tal vez, como es la primera vez que sientes algo distinto piensas que me amas... chiquita, no es así. —Intentó de alguna manera solucionar el problema—

La jovencita bajó su cabeza desilusionada. Su flequillo recto cubría sus ojos y resaltaba los pequeños labios de Mei. Un "No me gustas" hubiera sido menos doloroso. El rechazó venía por que así realmente lo sentía... pero el que cuestionase sus sentimientos la hundió en un océano de dolor.

—Por favor deténgase... no niegue lo que yo siento. Me lastima —Musitó con sus ojos temblorosos—

Él la miró dando un lastimero suspiro

—¿Por qué crees que me amas? No me conoces... he causado daño.

—No me importa lo que haya hecho en el pasado. Lo amo por el cómo me hace sentir... Quién soy yo cuando estoy cerca suyo.

—Eso no es suficiente, Mei. ¿Sabes quién fue mi primer amor? ¿Sabes a cuántas mujeres he dañado? Hay sombras habitando mi alma, tengo un lado oscuro... no, Mei. No te conformes con éste hombre. No me conoces.

—Entonces deme la oportunidad de conocerlo. No me importa su pasado, ya se lo dije... Déjeme conocerlo mejor y le juro que valdrá la pena.

El profesor de historia se rascó la cabeza mientras bajaba su mirada. No quería verla. Sentía que esos turquesas y brillantes ojos desnudaban su alma. Sabía que Mei tenía todo el derecho de enamorarse y que ya no era una niña, pero, ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar precisamente de él? Cualquier chico estaría feliz de estar con ella, menos él. Él era el profesor Farrés, un hombre de más de treinta años, que jamás traicionaría la confianza de Madame Shermansky. Jamás podría mirarla de otra manera que no fuera como su más preciada alumna. Mirarla de otra manera sería nefasto. Sería abusar de ella y de su inmaculada inocencia. Considerarla de otro modo sería visto como un pedófilo.

—Aún te falta madurar. Estás confundiendo un cariño de profesor-alumna con el de pareja. Debes aclarar tus sentimientos...

Los ojos de Mei se tornaron brillantes, por las lágrimas que querían escapar de allí.

—Nunca me esperé ésta reacción por parte suya. Esperaba un sí o un no, pero nunca esperé que cuestionara mis sentimientos. ¿Realmente me cree tan infantil? ¿Acaso sabe lo que yo siento? No está en mi interior para saber qué siento y qué no.

El mayor se quedó completamente en silencio. Impresionado por la profundidad de sus palabras.

—Tal vez, si me hubiese rechazado directamente con un "no" me dolería menos. Está cuestionando mis sentimientos sin ninguna base. Que tenga más edad que yo no le da derecho a juzgar lo que siento. Es tan injusto... —Comenzó a lagrimear— Me está faltando el respeto, Farrés.

Enmudecido quedó el susodicho. Él jamás se esperó tal seriedad en su alumna más juguetona. Ella tenía razón. Por supuesto que podía rechazarla, pero, no era necesario llegar a cuestionar de esa manera sus sentimientos.

—De verdad, perdóname... —Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su alumna, arrodillándose justo frente a ella. Posicionó sus manos en el regazo de la más joven— Tienes razón, ser mayor que tú no me da derecho a juzgar tus sentimientos. Es que me pillaste de sorpresa... No sé cómo reaccionar. Aún estoy conmocionado.

Farrés enjugó sus lágrimas que seguían emergiendo. Mei quitó tranquilamente las consoladoras manos que secaban sus lágrimas.

—¿Le da miedo aceptar que lo amo, Farrés? —Preguntó clavando su mirada—

—Sí... me da mucho miedo.

Las palabras silencio y mutismo se quedan pequeñas para graficar el ambiente.

—Lo siento. No quería incomodarlo y mucho menos molestarlo. Sólo necesitaba decírselo, por que de otra manera, el secreto me hubiera carcomido por dentro. No podía aguantar más —Argumentó cabizbaja—

Mordió su labio inferior, no aguantaba las ganas de abrazarlo... de poder sentir la calidez del cuerpo masculino. Acercó su rostro peligrosamente, las ganas de besarlo eran inmensas, pero no podía hacerlo.

La jovencita suspiró, haciendo evidente los centímetros que la separaban de su amado. Farrés la miró, dilatando sus pupilas por la sorpresa de tenerla tan cerca. Ambos corazones latiendo uno al lado del otro, al mismo nervioso y emocionado compás. La sincronía que se había formado era una muestra de que eran el uno para el otro. Pero eso no debía ser así... El profesor acarició la rubia cabellera de Mei, esa delicada sedosidad que desprendía. La más dócil ternura conquistó todo el semblante de la más joven.

Sin embargo, Farrés lo hizo mil pedazos. Como ilusiones que no dejan de ser más que eso... ilusiones.

—Yo no puedo corresponderte, Mei. Tú eres mi alumna, de la cual no puedo abusar... Si pusiera mis manos sobre ti, me sentiría como un abusador, un pedófilo, un pervertido. No quiero ensuciarte. —Dijo mirándola fijamente— No es correcto.

La chica suspiró, sintiendo cada palabra como una cruel daga.

—¿Es por la edad? —Se atrevió a preguntar, ese corazón estaba hecho pedazos—

El profesor asintió.

Tristeza absoluta. Sufrimiento perenne. Todas las palabras eran demasiado pequeñas para explicar lo que Mei sintió en ese momento. Su ilusión tuvo un triste desenlace. Era una lástima... Aun que no físicamente, sentía como si el hombre que amaba la abofeteó y pisoteó sin compasión, era doloroso.

—Entiendo... —Sólo su orgullo y dignidad le permitían no caer de rodillas y comenzar a llorar con fuerza— Perdón por hacerle pasar este incómodo momento.

—Perdóname tú a mí por hacerte sufrir de ésta manera. Ojalá pudiera evitar ésto. —Dijo posando sus manos en los femeninos hombros— Siento no poder corresponderte, pero hay cosas que son inevitables. De verdad te aprecio demasiado y no podría aprovecharme de ti, de tu inocencia... Prefiero dañarte ahora, a causarte una ilusión y romperla luego en mil pedazos. Jamás podré verte de otra manera, Mei. Eres mi alumna, esa que es siempre tan atenta conmigo y amable.

La más baja secó sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos. Tras ésto, recobró el brío de siempre y le lanzó a Farrés una profunda mirada a sus violáceos ojos.

—...Gracias por escucharme y querer lo mejor para mí. Pero soy yo quien decide si salir dañada al intentarlo o no, usted no. —Pausó— Si me está rechazando que sea por que no le gusto, y no por que me pueda causar daño o por que está prohibido... y mucho menos por que soy una niña, cuando ya dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo.

El hombre no contestó.

El mutismo que se produjo fue acompañado por la angustia que ambos padecían. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, que parecieron horas, hasta que Mei alzó la mirada y decidió volver a hablar.

—Quisiera pedirle un favor... —Mordió su labio inferior. Su faz resaltaba la duda si decírselo o no— No quiero tener contacto con usted. Hablaré con la directora, le diré que sea Takatsuki quien me haga historia y no se preocupe, que no le mencionaré nada que lo involucre a usted para mal... y si tiene que decirme algo, dígaselo a mis papás o a mis amigos. ¿Está bien?

—¿Por qué? —Sintió como si una espada hubiera atravesado su pecho—

—Por que si continúo viéndolo me haré más daño. Jamás podré olvidarle... —Su voz sonó firme— Tendré bastante con verlo en los pasillos, tengo que hacer todo para rehacer mi vida.

El alma de Farrés sintió un temor horrible. Era la primera vez que se sentía así.

—Mei... —Pensó en pedirle que no tomara ese camino, no quería cortar contacto con ella, pero si lo hiciera estaría pensando en él y no en ella. No en su bienestar, sino en el de él. Sería un acto egoísta— Entiendo. Si es lo mejor para ti, te respetaré. Es una promesa. —Su voz salió solemne, le costó demasiado decir esas palabras—

—Gracias, profesor. —Hizo un gesto en su rostro, uno que ni siquiera debería llamarse sonrisa— Adiós.

Se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentada desde un principio y salió del salón con paso firme. Su declaración había sido un rotundo fracaso, sólo se convirtió en un irremediable dolor. Por más que le doliese, se concentraría en olvidarlo. Debía enfocarse en ella misma.

El profesor, entretanto, cerró los ojos ahogándose en un dolor que hasta ese momento desconocía. Apretó su puño y maldijo por la situación que se había engendrado. Tenía un temor inexplicable. Temía no volver a ver la sonrisa de la rubia. No por un tiempo bien largo, o quizá, hasta por siempre. No escucharía más su linda voz, no conversaría más con ella, no vería más los preciosos ojos llenos de brillo, ni nunca más sería testigo de esa sonrisa llena de vida. Todo se acabó.

Tenía miedo. Estaba perdiendo a su maravillosa alumna... para siempre...

* * *

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_ ●ω●

 _Dejo en claro que no sé si éste fic tendrá buen final -Aun que en realidad falta bastante para el fin-._

 _No aseguro 100% que se quedará con Farrés, o tal vez sola, o con otro chico. Eso lo decidirá mi enloquecida mente más adelante, según como vaya avanzando la historia._

 _Agradecería que me dieran su opinión :D_

 _¿Continuará?_

 _¤Shany_


	2. Ainotameni: Memorias

_¡Yōkoso!_

 _Soy Shany. Les traigo el segundo capítulo de Ainotameni. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten._

 _Disclaimer: Corazón de melón (Amour sucré, My candy love, etc) y sus personajes, son pertenencia de ChiNoMiko._

 _Mei Kean (Mi sucrette) y la trama, me pertenecen a mí_

* * *

 _¡Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un reviews! (Noah Akuma, Ananeko123, Mey-chan sakura, Corazon de limon, Fuckthehopes, DaniiVongola) Valoro mucho que se den el tiempo de escribir algo :D_

* * *

Memorias.

— _Mira nada más... ¡Sacaste la nota máxima en éste examen! —Comentó el profesor con admiración. Le sorprendió genuinamente ver todas las respuestas correctas. Por supuesto, él sabía lo mucho que la jovencita se esforzaba para sacar una buena calificación_ _—_

 _—¡Estoy tan feliz!_ _—Contestó la rubia entusiasmada y con orgullo_ _—_

 _—Te felicito, Mei_ _—Dijo Farrés, acariciando la cabeza de su alumna_ _—_

 _Mei sonrió preciosamente. Esa joven se veía tan feliz que una estrella más brillante que la luna no podría equiparar su felicidad._

* * *

Volvió de sus recuerdos sintiendo como lágrimas acechaban sus ojos. A esa niña que tanto cariño le había tomado, juró siempre hacer lo posible por verla feliz... pero él mismo se encargó de darle el mayor de los sufrimientos. Incluso, hubiera golpeado a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a hacerle daño, pero irónicamente, quien rompió ese corazón en desconsolados pedazos fue él.

Al poner el primer pies fuera del instituto, un fuerte viento resopló, meneando la corta cabellera del mayor. Mordió su labio inferior y derramó la primera lágrima. Le dolía mucho lo que acababa de pasar. Había roto las ilusiones de la chica que le robaba mil sonrisas, provocándole sólo tristeza acompañada de angustia. Suspiró profundo con el corazón hecho pedazos. Su cuerpo permaneció paralizado, aun que su mente continuó viajando a través de los recuerdos.

Jamás podría olvidar aquella vez, la primera vez que la vio. Él estaba perdido ya que era nuevo en el instituto... fue entonces cuando ella apareció. La encontró justo en el pasillo, caminando con esa firmeza que la hacía única. Parecía tan radiante, que estuvo más de quince minutos mirándola , tal y como cuando te quedas mirando el sol y no te das cuenta que te estás encandilando. Le pidió que le enseñase el instituto y entonces... fue la primera vez que la vio sonreír.

Le era tan difícil de creer que ya no podría volver a ver esa sonrisa.

También recordó la navidad pasada. Él analizaba varios exámenes y ella apareció con un gracioso gorila de peluche, además de estar cantándole una canción navideña. Esa vez, ambos rieron como nunca lo habían echo; por primera vez, pasó una navidad inolvidable.

La nostalgia le estaba pegando feroces bofetadas de dolorosos recuerdos. De hecho, la cruel melancolía se haría un festín con cada una de sus memorias con esa chiquilla que tanto quería.

Su mente se perdió en incontables laberintos llenos de recuerdos. No podía olvidar todas las sorpresas que ella le había hecho, sin ser ni siquiera una fecha especial. Incluso a veces, la mejor sorpresa era su linda sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos y el beso más tierno humedeciendo sus mejillas.

Dio un jadeo lleno de congoja. Todo aquello se había marchado. Todo lo lindo se esfumó como una nube abandonando el cielo, en aquella despedida tan fría, distante y triste que le dio Mei hacía sólo media hora atrás.

 _—_ Soy un estúpido. _—_ Se recriminó con suma dureza, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes _—_ En estos años no debí haberla tratado con tanto cariño... tanto apego. Soy el culpable de todo. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que podía llegar a sentir algo más por mí? Debí tratarla sólo como una alumna más para haber evitado todo ésto. Soy un idiota. ¡Un imbécil! Ahora ella está sufriendo por mi culpa. _—_ Cerró ambos puños con demasiada furia _—_

Su mirada vaciló.

 _—_ Perdóname, Mei _—_ Musitó _—_ Lo siento tanto...

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero haciendo acopio de su orgullo logró reprimirlas, a duras penas. Apretó sus puños y dientes con fuerza. Pensar en no verla más le producía un dolor indescriptible. Le dolía tanto. Lamentablemente, tendría que cumplir una promesa... que no quería cumplir.

[•]

La joven de diecisiete primaveras caminaba a paso rápido, desparramando lágrimas que insistían en caer desde sus ojos como una cascada. Simplemente no podía parar. Su alma destrozada, herida, torturada hasta el último cimiento.

Todas sus ilusiones se estrellaron. Un cristal chocando contra el suelo, partiéndose en mil pedazos, estaría más entero que ella. Así se sentía en cuerpo y alma. En miles de pedazos.

Los recuerdos con Farrés, que antes eran tan felices, ahora serían sólo tristeza y nostalgia...

* * *

 _El profesor de historia no llegaba al cumpleaños de la rubia. De hecho, ella pensó que ya no vendría por lo tarde que era._

 _Quizá ser profesor le quitaba demasiado tiempo... tanto como para faltar a su cumpleaños número dieciséis..._

 _A pesar de todo el cariño que le habían brindado, sintió tristeza de que él no pudiese asistir a su fiesta. Alexy la consoló diciéndole que conocía bien a Farrés y que no dudaba que vendría. Rosalya también la consoló, afirmando que el profesor jamás faltaría a algo que tuviese que ver con ella._

 _¿Acaso se olvidó de su cumpleaños? Sintió mucha tristeza al pensar que esa era la razón de su ausencia._

 _Sin embargo, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos._

 _Corrió hasta la puerta para abrirla y allí vio a quién no estaba en su cumpleaños, jadeando como un perro que hubiese corrido una maratón._

 _—Perdón por llegar tarde_ _—Dijo controlando su jadeo_ _— Tenía que terminar tu regalo... no podía venir sin traerte nada._ _—Se excusó rápidamente_ _—_

 _—¡Farrés!_ _—Mei abrazó con fuerza a ese estúpido profesor que la había mantenido triste por su ausencia_ _— Creí que se había olvidado._

 _—Jamás me olvidaré de tu cumpleaños, chiquilla._ _—Sonrió y acarició la cabellera de la más baja_ _—_

 _—Vamos, ahora estábamos comiendo. A ver si los chicos no se han comido todo..._ _—Justo cuando se disponía a caminar para ir al comedor, Farrés le tomó con delicadeza su mano_ _—_

 _—Espera un momento..._ _—Miró con mucha ternura a su preciada alumna_ _— Cierra los ojos._

 _La rubia se sonrojó al sentir la cálida mano de su profesor tomando la suya, cerró sus ojos con lentitud y esbozó una tenue sonrisa._

 _En las pequeñas manos de Mei, Farrés puso algo un tanto pesado. La rubia comenzó a tantear el objeto, haciendo su sonrisa más grande._

 _—Mira, Mei... éste es mi regalo._

 _Cuando la cumpleañera abrió sus ojos, no pudo evitar abrirlos enormemente sorprendida al ver el obsequio. Una muñeca de madera, pintada con delicadeza, que él mismo talló. Reconocía muy bien quién era esa muñeca, la veía cada vez que se miraba al espejo._

 _Era un regalo precioso._

 _—Se que soy un pésimo artesano_ _—Sonrió divertido_ _— pero le puse todo mi empeño, Mei..._ _—Aseguró mirándola con dulzura_ _— Me atrasé por que demoré más de lo que pensaba en tallarle el rostro._

 _La jovencita quedó absorta, enmudecida, asombrada. Su expresión así lo demostraba._

 _—Es el regalo más lindo que he recibido..._ _—Atinó a decir tras una pausa, emocionada casi hasta las lágrimas_ _—_

 _—¡Me alegro que te guste!_ _—Pausó_ _— Sé que una muñeca de madera es un regalo extraño, pero quería regalarte algo distinto. Cada vez que te regalo algo es comprado, aun que igual es difícil escoger algo para ti, ésta vez quería regalarte algo hecho por mis manos. Así que es para ti con todo mi cariño..._

 _Mei mordió su labio inferior, intentando contener unas traicioneras lágrimas que anhelaban salir_ _—Muchas gracias, Farrés._

* * *

Quizás ese detalle de un regalo hecho con tanto esfuerzo, entre tantos otros detalles que ya había tenido antes, terminaron por enamorar a su indomable corazón con toda la intensidad que una adolescente descubriendo el amor por primera vez podía tener.

Incluso desde años antes que cumpliese los diecisiete, sin que pudiera comprenderloni darse cuenta de ello, despertó en ella el sentimiento más complejo que podía existir... pero que también era el más hermoso. En las entrañas de su alma crecía un amor inexperto, jovial y lleno de ingenuidad. Un amor que no era mejor o peor que de personas ya experimentadas en las lides amorosas y todas sus complicaciones... pero sí un amor diferente. Un amor lleno de ganas de aprender. Un amor lleno de ansias de crecer y madurar junto a la persona que se ama. Un amor con la pureza de una flor que germina por primera vez...

Ese amor inocente tal vez fue lo que le impidió reconocer antes que se había enamorado de él. Tuvo la completa certeza sólo recientemente, cuando cumplió los diecisiete años. Pero en el fondo, lo estaba hace mucho tiempo. Lo amaba con toda la fuerza de su espíritu desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _—¡Glotones!_ _—Llamó la atención Rosalya_ _— Tendrán que ayudarme a preparar algo para el pobre profesor. Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer después de haberse tragado todo lo que existía en la mesa._

 _—Me niego_ _—Respondió secamente Castiel_ _—_

 _—No te estoy preguntando._ _—Ignoró la queja del pelirrojo_ _— De hecho, deberían cocinarnos a nosotras también. Lástima que si los dejamos solos cocinando capaz que nos matan con comida tóxica._ _—Dijo Rosa resignada a tener que ayudarlos a cocinar_ _— El único que cocina rico aquí es Alexy._

 _El de cabellos azulados sonrió con orgullo._

 _Así a los chicos no les quedó otra que preparar algo de comer. Castiel los seguiría pero fue Iris quien lo dispensó de hacerlo._

 _—Anda a cocinarme algo... me dejaron sin comida_ _—Le dijo Mei con el entrecejo fruncido y sus mejillas hinchadas_ _—_

 _—Veo que tienes ganas de morir, sabes que cocino peor que tú._

 _—¡Cállate! Yo cocino muy rico._ _—Se defendió enseguida_ _—_

 _Farrés rió con la reacción de la más baja, a lo que Mei frunció el entrecejo. El pelirrojo vio la muñeca que traía la rubia en sus manos._

 _—¿Y eso?_

 _—Ah~_ _—Sonrió y le enseñó la muñeca a su mejor amigo_ _— ¡Me la regaló Farrés! Está muy linda ¿Verdad?_

 _—Considerando que se parece a ti, no es tan linda..._ _—Dijo con una sorna sonrisa_ _—_

 _Mei le lanzó una mirada de muerte y empuñó su mano, para darle un fuerte golpe en el brazo al pelirrojo._

 _—Golpeas igual a un hamster..._

 _—¡Algún día te golpearé tan fuerte que te dejaré noqueado!_

 _Farrés sonrió divertido_ _—Chicos, ya cálmense._

 _—Es un regalo muy bonito..._ _—Comentó Iris, dejando una bandeja de galletas sobre la mesa_ _— No se vaya a poner celosa su novia, profesor._

 _—Nah, ¿Cómo se podría poner celosa de una niña?_ _—Rechazó la absurda idea, todavía sonriendo_ _—_

* * *

Fue allí, en ese preciso momento, cuando Mei se sintió ofendida sin poder entender la razón. ¿Por qué esa vez le molestó tanto que Farrés la viese como una niña sino tenía nada de malo?

Ahora, después de casi dos años, conocía perfectamente la razón. También sabía muy bien que fue ahí cuando comenzó a odiar esa palabra. Ahora sí lo sabía. Esa palabra era la que impedía que Farrés la viera de otra forma. Esa maldita palabra fue, es y será la causa de su desgraciado rechazo.

Niña... cuánto odiaba esa palabra. La detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Realmente la odiaba!

Además, para empeorar las cosas, que su cuerpo representara menos edad de la que realmente tenía, parecía una cruel burla del destino.

Dio un suspiro desconsolado mientras su mente no podía evitar seguir viajando a través de sus recuerdos...

* * *

 _—Farrés..._ _—Hizo una larga pausa_ _— ¿Está bien si yo lo considero a usted... como un amigo?_

 _Temía preguntar y recibir una respuesta negativa. Aún no tenía en claro qué es lo que sentía, pero, por lo menos se conformaba con ser una amiga para su profesor._

 _—¿Por qué preguntas eso?_ _—Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza_ _—_

 _—...Sólo se lo pregunto..._ _—En su tono de voz se notó un claro lamento_ _—_

 _El profesor de historia miró a la niña de preciosa mirada turquesa. Precisamente fue esa manera de mirar la que le causó una sonrisa antes de responder su pregunta._

 _—Por supuesto que sí, Mei._ _—Afirmó con un brillo especial en su mirada, el cual reflejaba claramente cuanto se puede llegar a querer a una jovencita._ _— Puedes verme como tu amigo. Aun que yo sea un anciano, puedes tenerme confianza..._

 _—¿Amigos?_ _—La rubia estiró su dedo meñique y lo puso frente a Farrés, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa_ _—_

 _El hombre confirmó con una sonrisa llena de increíble firmeza. Entrelazando su dedo meñique con el de Mei._

* * *

Amigos... cerró sus ojos pensando en aquella palabra que quizás nunca más existiría entre ellos. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Profesor y alumna jamás podrían ser amigos. Sus sentimientos la traicionaron. Lo que siempre debió ser una relación sin apego, ella lo transformó en el más profundo amor. ¿Pero cómo poder evitar los designios que corazón y alma quieren cumplir? ¿Cómo rechazar el amor que se siente con todo el corazón? ¿De qué manera poder guardar un sentimiento tan grande para siempre?

Suspira. Llora. Gime presa de dolor. Como también aquella hacía patente que Farrés no la amaba... ni jamás podría hacerlo. Esa era la cruel verdad.

La verdad...

Llevó una mano a sus bolsillos buscando algún pañuelo y por suerte encontró, ya que hacía poco tiempo había padecido un leve resfrío.

Prosiguió su camino hasta llegar a casa de su mejor amiga, Rosalya. Permanecería allí antes de volver a casa. Por lo menos hasta que sus ojos dejasen de estar tan hinchados y enrojecidos.

Era una lástima lo que había sucedido. Quizás cuántos años le tomaría volverse a enamorar. Ella tampoco quería perder contacto, pero sino lo hacía de esa manera sencillamente no podría olvidarlo nunca. Prefería dejarlo ir y aprender a vivir sin él, antes que seguir toda la vida sufriendo por un amor que nunca le sería correspondido.

Cuanto le hubiese gustado que Farrés le dijese otra cosa. Quizás no un "Sí" inmediato. Pero por lo menos que no rechazara la posibilidad de estar juntos de esa forma tan tajante. Que por lo menos le hubiese pensado un poco la habría dejado más conforme. Pero su respuesta tan llena de decisión le dejó ver la dura realidad. No había el más mínimo espacio para ilusionarse.

Era una verdadera lástima...

Sólo él la llenaba de felicidad cada vez que lo veía. Sólo él podía lograr que un día común y corriente se convirtiera en uno tan alegre como un año nuevo. Sólo él la hacía sentirse mujer...

Sólo él.

Pero a pesar de ello, tristemente ya todo estaba decidido. El dolor sería enorme por mucho tiempo, pero lo superaría. Debía hacerlo. Miró al cielo y suspiró agobiada, entre las estrellas, un espejismo de Farrés le sonreía con calidez. Así quería despedirse y así quería recordarlo... con la sonrisa que solía tener siempre en su faz.

 _—_ Hasta siempre, Farrés _—_ Musitó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, para luego tocar la puerta de la casa de Rosalya _—_ Siempre...

* * *

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_ ●ω●

Continuará...

 _¤Shany_


	3. Ainotameni: Tal vez sí es amor

_¡Yōkoso!_

 _Soy Shany. Les traigo el tercer capítulo de Ainotameni. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten._

 _Disclaimer: Corazón de melón (Amour sucré, My candy love, etc) y sus personajes, son pertenencia de ChiNoMiko._

 _Mei Kean (Mi sucrette) y la trama, me pertenecen a mí_

* * *

 _¡Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un reviews! (Corazon de limon, Fuckthehopes, StSerena) Valoro mucho que se den el tiempo de escribir algo :D_

* * *

Tal vez... sí es amor.

Dos semanas pasaron desde la declaración que cambió sus destinos. De lo que antes fue una preciosa relación entre Profesor-alumna, ahora sólo quedaban melancólicos recuerdos. Reminiscencias del pasado que tanto a Mei como Farrés los destrozaba poco a poco.

El profesor de historia comprobó en carne propia que el sentimiento de culpabilidad, tal como él padecía, era una de las peores sensaciones que existían.

La realidad era que no quería ver a nadie, ni trabajar, ni ver a sus amigos, ni tan siquiera ver a su familia. Sólo el sentido de responsabilidad le dio fuerzas para cumplir con sus deberes como profesor de historia del Sweet Amoris. Al menos concentrarse en sus labores servía para despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos dolorosos que le asediaban como guerreros atacando un castillo medieval.

Para ir al instituto, iba con la firme idea de transformarse en un gran actor para disimular el tormentoso drama que albergaba su corazón. Sin embargo, quedó claro que el hombre no había nacido para la actuación. Simplemente no pudo camuflar todo lo mal que se sentía.

Costaría mucho tiempo para que volviese a conocer a alguien como Mei nuevamente. Cerraría su alma por un largo tiempo, cual candado de dolor que llevaría por siempre sobre sí.

Fue entonces que Shermansky, tomó la decisión de hablar con él, al verlo tan decaído sin que nadie supiera la razón.

No sólo era su jefa, ya hacía mucho tiempo que se habían tomado confianza mutua.

[•]

A diferencia de Farrés, Mei logró disimular relativamente bien el dolor que llevaba en su alma. La pesada cruz que debía cargar logró llevarla solamente con ayuda de su propia fuerza. Además, el estar siempre rodeada de sus seres queridos la ayudaba a salir adelante cada día. Sus amigos siempre le sacaban una sonrisa y el amor de sus padres era un gran consolador también.

Sin embargo, la noche se convirtió en su más encarnizada enemiga pues en la soledad de su cuarto sólo él era testigo de lo que la joven verdaderamente sentía. Llorar cada noche antes de dormir se había vuelto su triste rutina. Lágrimas que, por más que quisiese contener, no podía. De haber sabido que el amor dolía tanto, quizás su más grande anhelo habría sido jamás haber conocido ese sentimiento. A pesar de sentir que un trozo de cristal se introducía paulatinamente en su corazón no se arrepentía de haberle dicho la verdad al hombre que amaba. Por lo menos ya nunca más tendría dudas. Todas ellas se habían desvanecido para siempre.

Ahora tenía claro que ella y Farrés jamás serían pareja.

Aquella noche en que confesó sus sentimientos se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, cómo una lenta tortura que se ve ni siquiera tener la más mínima esperanza modificarla. Después de todo, el pasado no podía cambiar, pero cuánto le gustaría hacerlo.

—Fui tan tonta... —Se recrimió al rebobinar una vez más el momento de su confesión— ¿Cómo fui tan idiota para decirle que lo amaba así sin más? Tendría que haber preparado el camino, decirle "estoy comenzando a verlo como algo más que mi profesor de historia" hubiese sido mucho mejor. Pero no, yo la bruta tenía que decirle a bocajarro que lo amaba. Con razón tenía esa cara de susto el pobre... cómo se nota que soy una inexperta en temas del amor. Lo recuerdo y me da vergüenza... ¡Que idiota!

Los reclamos que siempre se daba contra sí ya eran habituales. Era una manera de descargar la rabia que sentía. Seguramente siendo más suave el resultado hubiese sido el mismo pero al menos no habría mortificado tanto a Farrés. Sus ojos desorbitados nunca podría olvidarlos.

* * *

Madame Shermansky caminó con su firme andar hasta llegar a la oficina de Farrés. La puerta del lugar estaba abierta, dejando ver al hombre de ojos violetas sentado frente a una pantalla de computador, probablemente realizando algún trabajo para su siguiente clase.

—Con permiso... —Dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Puedo pasar?

Farrés asintió sin la sonrisa que siempre solía darle cuando se saludaban —Claro, pase directora.

"¿Por qué está la directora acá?", fueron los primeros pensamientos en su mente. Ver a la directora le provocó un ataque de dudas. ¿Acaso se habría enterado de algo? ¿Acaso ella estaba tan deprimida que Shermansky se dio cuenta de quién era la causa? Tantas dudas inundaron su mente en tan poco tiempo como un tsunami invadiendo la tierra.

Sólo cuando la mujer de canas volvió a hablar, Farrés volvió a tomar conciencia de la realidad no mental.

—Vaya que te ves desanimado ¿eh? —Comentó la mujer tomando asiento frente a él—

Farrés ni siquiera esbozó una mínima sonrisa. Hacía exactamente dos semanas que cualquier atisbo de ánimo lo había perdido. La directora del Sweet Amoris dio cuenta de ello; lo que pasaba debía ser mucho más grave de lo que había supuesto en un primer momento.

—¿Estás haciendo algún trabajo para tu siguiente clase? —Preguntó la anciana—

—Sí. No es que me guste hacerlo, pero al menos me sirve para concentrarme y no pensar en tantas cosas —Aclaró dando un suspiro involuntario. Nunca pensó que ver a su jefa y amiga le incomodaría—

—Vaya, estás bastante decaído. —Comentó sorprendida genuinamente— Nunca tienes esa cara de pocos amigos.

—Sí, es cierto. Lo siento, pero como ve lo que menos tengo es ánimo. Por cierto... ¿Por qué vino? ¿Tiene algo que decirme? —Preguntó lleno de inquieta curiosidad, motivada porque Mei pudiese haberle dicho algo.

—Te veo demasiado decaído, a penas y emites un "hola". Estoy preocupada. —Pausó y lo miró fijamente— ¿Es muy grave lo que te pasa?

Farrés movió sus pupilas de un lado a otro, demostrando que pensaba la respuesta.

—La verdad es que sí. —Confirmó sus sospechas con claridad—

—¿Grave? —Su tono de voz se oyó preocupada al instante—

El profesor de historia dio un profundo suspiro antes de responder. Miro el trabajo que estaba haciendo, lo guardó y luego apagó su computador. Demostró con ese acto que la conversación prolongaría, además de tomarla con mucha seriedad.

—Es grave y triste. Es sumamente angustioso lo que pasó —Terminó dando un lamento involuntario—

—Vaya, vaya... ¿De qué trata?

Farrés formó una mueca en su faz, torciendo sus labios. Tenía confianza absoluta en Shermansky, tanta que cualquier problema, sea del índole que fuese, no dudaría de contárselo. No obstante, que este problema incluyese a una alumna cambiaba todo. No quería que ella quedase en evidencia ante la directora sin desearlo. Probablemente Mei quería evitar que ésto se supiese. Por eso tendría que hablar con cuidado de no alumbrar algún detalle comprometedor.

—Escuche, le seré sincero —Se levantó de la silla, poniéndose de pie— Le puedo contar el problema, pero no le puedo decir a quien más involucra. Es algo que seguramente ella quiere guardar en secreto —Explicó con elocuencia, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar intranquilamente por toda la oficina.

—Ah, es un problema con una mujer entonces —Dedujo enseguida.

"Con una niña" Corrigió Farrés mentalmente, pero sin liberar esas palabras. No quería darle ningún indicio a Shermansky de que se trataba de una alumna del instituto.

—Así es —Confirmó mientras detenía su andar, dándole una mirada directa a su jefa—

—Puedes contármelo. Recuerda que antes que tu jefa soy una gran amiga tuya... Tal vez te puedo ayudar en algo.

—No podría ayudarme ni aunque quisiera. —Su voz seguía saliendo monocorde, monótona. Casi como si alguien le hubiese quitado toda emoción que no fuese la tristeza —Se lo diré resumido para no perder el tiempo en detalles.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Tengo una... amiga, que se enamoró de mí —Dijo yendo directo al grano—

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —Preguntó sin entender—

—Lo malo es que para mí ella es sólo una amiga, nada más. La adoro, pero no puedo verla de otra forma más que eso —Formó una mueca de disgusto en sus labios—

Shermansky se tomó el mentón meditando sus palabras.

—Es fea. —Sacó su "sabia" conclusión—

Farrés formó algo parecido a una sonrisa, la mujer siempre había tenido un buen sentido del humor.

—No es fea. De hecho es hermosa... —Con la nostalgia atacándole recordó las facciones de Mei—

—¿Y entonces cuál es el problema? —Siguió sin entender lo que lo complicaba— ¿Es antipática o algo así? —Dedujo que si no era fea entonces debía ser odiosa—

—Nada de eso, es muy simpática y agradable. —Sus ojos salieron por fin de su letargo, destellando al recordar su bella sonrisa. Sabía que su carácter no era precisamente angelical, pero por lo menos con él siempre había sido muy amable.

Shermansky frunció el entrecejo, visiblemente contrariada. No podía calibrar por que no le gustaba entonces.

—Pues si no es fea, ni tampoco antipática, ¿Por qué no te gusta?

"¿Por qué no te gusta?". Esa pregunta tan simple, pero a la vez tan complicada, hizo colapsar la mente del profesor. No podía decirle a Shermansky que su rechazo lo provocaba que Mei fuese solamente una niña. Tampoco que era por la veía como su tan preciada alumna. Ella comenzaría a sospechar... más que eso, se daría cuenta instantáneamente. ¿Pero entonces qué le diría? Además de esas razones, ¿Por qué más no le gustaba Mei?

Farrés jamás pensó que esa simple pregunta detonaría tanta reflexión. Podría argumentarle que se trataba de una niña pues esa era la verdadera razón. Pero si le decía aquello podría sospechar algo que no debía saber. Concentró su mirada en un punto de la pared, absorto en sus pensamientos. Su mirada se posó abstraída, pensativa, reflexiva. Además de que Mei fuese una niña, ¿Por qué más no le gustaba? ¿Qué otra razón podría decirle a la directora?

—¿Y? —Insistió la mayor al no recibir respuesta alguna—

El profesor bajó su mirada, no muy convencido de su respuesta. De hecho, había demorado mucho más de la cuenta en darle una razón que, además, ni siquiera fue convincente.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que ella no te gusta? —Preguntó esperando vacilación en su respuesta—

—Segurísimo —Respondió al instante, como si fuese una contestación automática.

Shermansky se tomó el mentón, pensativa.

—¿Y qué le dijiste a ella? —Preguntó tras unos segundos—

—Que la quería mucho, pero que no podría corresponderle. —Nuevamente aquel triste momento se hizo presente en su mente.— Que sólo era una amiga.

—O sea que el famoso "Te quiero como amigo" lo transformaste a un "Te quiero como amiga" ¡Por dios Farrés! —Lo recriminó enseguida— A una mujer no se le rechaza, pobrecilla. Como debe estar sufriendo la pobre nena. ¿No sabes que a las mujeres nos cuesta más declararnos que a un hombre? Tiene que quererte mucho para haberlo hecho —Lo regañó cual madre a su hijo—

—¿Pero qué quería que hiciera? —Protestó él mientras chasqueaba su lengua inconforme.— Prefiero no haberle forjado alguna ilusión para luego herirla, aun que de todas formas la herí.

La mujer se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar por la oficina mientras se tomaba su mentón. No le cabía duda de que, por la faz angustiada que tenía Farrés, debía querer mucho a esa chica que se había atrevido a rechazar. Precisamente aquello se lo comentaría ahora.

—Escucha Farrés, ya antes habías rechazados mujeres o terminado con novias importantes y jamás te había visto tan mal como te veo ahora. Sinceramente, me da la impresión de que sientes algo más por ella —Infirió con voz profunda que quizá no era únicamente amistad lo que sentía por esa misteriosa amiga—

Farrés quedó en absoluto silencio. Antes había vuelto a caminar con parsimonia de un lado a otro, pero apenas escuchó las últimas palabras de Shermansky quedó clavado al suelo. Fue como si la directora hubiese cogido algo tan intangible como una palabra y se la restregara por la cara con el ahínco de un espartano.

—De hecho, me da la impresión de que estuvieras intentando negar lo que sientes —Continuó Shermansky con la seguridad de alguien que sabe que lleva razón—

—Eso no es verdad —Se apresuró a negar con firmeza— Sé muy bien lo que siento.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices debe ser cierto. Nadie mejor que tú sabrá lo que sientes —Aceptó ella sin problemas— Pero de todas formas deberías pensarlo. Los sentimientos son mucho más complejos que cualquier otra cosa. No es tan fácil definir que es una cosa y qué es la otra. —Aconsejó con su voz más seria—

El de cabellos oscuros apoyó su espalda en una pared mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Claramente las palabras de Shermansky le habían hecho replantarse la situación.

—Además, si es sólo una amiga, ¿Por qué te tiene tan mal? Me llama la atención que te sientas así de mal por una amiga —Agregó

—Me tiene así de mal por que es muy cercana a mí... por eso estoy tan triste —Dio un profundo suspiro antes de continuar— Y con mi rechazo sólo le provoqué un dolor que nunca quise hacerle. Además, para empeorar aún más las cosas, me pidió que no nos viéramos más. Por lo menos en un buen tiempo. Quizás años. Eso es lo que me da mucha tristeza. Por que yo la quiero demasiado y me duele muchísimo no volver a verla. Su amistad significa mucho para mí —Concluyó con un nudo en su garganta que no pudo evitar. Sólo pensar en no verla más le provocaba una angustia inexplicable.—

—Ya veo... entiendo —Se acercó, poniéndole una mano en su hombro como consuelo— ...¿Es alguien que yo conozca? —Quizás si sabía de quien se trataba podría ayudarlo mejor.

Farrés no respondió. Su mirada se abstrajo del mundo pensando en cómo reaccionaría la directora si supiese que se trataba de una alumna. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

—Ajá, la conozco. Como lo estás pensando es por que la conozco —Dedujo hábilmente

Farrés mordió su labio inferior y volvió a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio.

—Se da cuenta lo complicada de la situación ¿Verdad? —Preguntó él— El punto es que no sé qué hacer con mi amiga. Puede que no exteriorice lo mal que me siento, pero la procesión se lleva por dentro. Por más que intento actuar normal me duele todo ésto que pasó.

—¿Que no lo exteriorizas? Oh~ Farrés, se te nota de aquí a la luna —Aseguró convencida

—Al parecer soy muy mal actor. —Aceptó que no sabía camuflar lo que sentía.

—Como actor te mueres de hambre —Consintió la mayor— Que triste lo que te pasa. Lo que me llama mucho la atención es que te duela tanto no verla más. Yo tengo dudas de que sólo sientas amistad por ella así que tendré que ayudarte a aclarar tus sentimientos.

—¿Aclarar mis sentimientos? —Preguntó con voz incrédula

—Ajá —Sonrió y se sentó frente al escritorio— ¿Eres feliz cuando estás con ella? —Preguntó de improviso—

—Sí, pero con una amiga también se puede ser feliz —Aclaró rápidamente.

—Silencio, sólo limítate a responder en forma clara y concisa, y no pongas excusas... —Advirtió con la resolución de un jefe militar.

—Está bien —Resopló

—¿Qué harías con tal de hacerla feliz?

—Todo, absolutamente todo.

—¿Piensas que es linda?

—Sí, pero... —Hizo un amago de protestar, pero no pudo continuar

—Nada de excusas, sí o no. —Cortó Shermansky ahora con la firmeza de un abogado en una corte.

—Ya, está bien, sí... es muy linda. —Asintió derrotado, no podría protestar por lo visto.

—¿La quieres?

—La adoro —Dijo enseguida, indicando que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá de cualquier límite. Paulatinamente la faz de Farrés se fue llenando de sorpresa, que aumentaba a cada pregunta.

—¿Preferirías hacerte daño a ti mismo antes que a ella? —Continuó Shermansky—

—Mil veces —Respondió sin duda. Ni la más mínima duda se percibió

Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, dándole aún más seriedad a su semblante —¿Darías tu vida por ella?

—Sí. No lo dudaría un sólo segundo. —Sus ojos se estremecieron completamente con su propia respuesta. De hecho, a su corazón le falló un latido.

¿La amistad podía formar un enlace tan grande? Fue como si un rayo gigante hubiese caído encima de su corazón con tal de hacerlo reaccionar. Shermansky sonrió de una manera tan grande, que parecía haber descubierto un secreto para ser millonario sin trabajar nunca en la vida.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Sólo tú conoces tus sentimientos, pero déjame decirte algo... todas las respuestas que me has dado son las de un hombre enamorado —Lo dijo con un aplomo sin igual.

Farrés no pudo evitar abrir la boca. Sin exagerar, sus ojos saltaron en sus cuencas como si quisieran bailar samba.

—Quizás la amistad también puede formar un enlace así de grande, puede ser, pero sinceramente Farrés, tiene mucha más pinta de ser amor que amistad —Terminó su idea.

Sorpresa absoluta. Conmoción infinita. Estupefacción ilimitada. Perplejidad abismante. Todo se quedaba corto para explicar lo que el hombre de cabellos azabache sintió en ese momento. Iba a protestarle una vez más a Shermansky con toda su fuerza, pero su propia conciencia lo detuvo con fiereza. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en negarlo? ¿Por qué ponía tanto empeño en que sólo la quería como amiga? ¿Era por miedo de verla de otra forma? ¿Era miedo de descubrir que realmente sentía algo más por ella?

Miedo... eso explicaría porque siempre trataba de negarlo con tanto ahínco. Pero el miedo existía por una razón... para superarlo. En realidad, ¿por qué no abrirse a la posibilidad, aunque fuese mínima, de que sintiese algo más por ella?

Quizás Shermansky tenía razón... tal vez no era amistad. Quizás, después de todo, era amor. Por primera vez después de dos semanas, no, en realidad después de tanto tiempo, lo estaba tomando como una posibilidad seria. No sabía si era amor lo que sentía... pero tampoco podía asegurar que no lo era con tanta fiereza como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Por primera vez en toda su vida le surgieron dudas acerca de sus propios sentimientos. Shermansky logró inculcarle esos cuestionamientos. Su jefa y amiga lo había despertado de un letargo que intencionalmente se había provocado.

—Yo no puedo afirmar que estés enamorado —Prosiguó la mujer esbozando una tenue sonrisa— Los sentimientos son muy complejos y no son fáciles de definir. Pero por tu propio bien y por el de ella, te diría que por lo menos pensaras en la posibilidad de que a lo mejor si sientes algo más que amistad. Sinceramente, yo creo que sólo intentas negar lo que estás sintiendo. Nunca, jamás en toda en mi vida, te vi con una cara tan apesadumbrada como la que te vi hoy. Esa faz sólo te la vi cuando murió...

Farrés hizo una mueca, indicando que no terminase su oración.

Shermansky no tenía la más mínima duda de que Farrés estaba enamorado. Quien fuera que fuese la amiga de cual hablaba, la amaba profundamente. No tenía dudas de ello. Pero sólo él podía descubrir por sí mismo lo que verdaderamente sentía.

—Ni siquiera después de lo dificultosa que fue tu primera relación te vi una cara tan triste... —Terminó de complementar lo de la muerte de una persona tan importante para el profesor

El profesor de historia se masajeó la sien invocando ideas. Estaba tratando de ordenar todos los pensamientos confusos que generaba su cerebro. Tarea nada fácil.

—Además, creo que el amor es un tipo de amistad diferente, ¿no? —Shermansky rascó su cabeza mientras reflexionaba— Creo que generalmente el amor nace de la amistad. Entonces es posible que una amistad verdadera con el tiempo pueda transformarse en el verdadero amor. Piénsalo, Farrés. Si te niegas tan rotundamente a tener algo con ella estarías cortando las alas a un sentimiento que puede volar mucho más alto.

Sabiendo toda la conmoción que sentía el profesor, en ese momento a la directora no le sorprendió el silencio que lo había poseído. Así, tras varios segundos volvió a retomar la palabra.

—Bueno, la decisión es sólo tuya. Mi consejo, como tu amiga, es que no te niegues a la posibilidad de que sientas algo más por ella. Se nota que la quieres muchísimo y de allí al amor hay un sólo paso. Piénsalo —Sonrió cómplice

—Tiene razón... —Por fin reaccionó— La verdad no sé si sienta amor o no por ella, pero tienes razón, no puedo negarlo en forma tan tajante como antes lo había hecho. Así que, muchas gracias por todo lo que me ha dicho. Créame que me ha hecho reflexionar y como si eso fuera poco, ha logrado levantarme el ánimo de muerto que tenía.

Shermansky le sonrió y tomó las manos del pelinegro.

—No es nada. Soy tu amiga antes que tu jefa, y para eso estamos los amigos. En las buenas siempre, pero en las malas mucho más todavía —Se acomodó sus anteojos. Ya había cumplido su propósito.

Farrés sonrió con la más genuina de las sonrisas. Gracias a Shermansky la espesa niebla que transformó su mente sólo en dolor ahora se había disipado. Ahora tenía la fuerza necesaria para volver a ser el que siempre había sido. Aún ahora, tenía mil dudas en su mente acosándolo, pero a pesar de ellas la perspectiva para enfrentarlas había cambiado radicalmente. El problema con Mei no era la verdadera dificultad, el problema era la actitud que había tomado para enfrentarlo. Muy pronto tendría que solucionar eso.

Sin embargo una duda vino a asaltarlo. ¿Shermansky le habría dicho lo mismo si supiese que la chica de la cual hablaba era una alumna del instituto? Ansias de confesarle de quien se trataba nacieron, pero por respeto a Mei no lo hizo.

—Bueno, mi estimado amigo, perdona que deba irme. —Dijo señalando el reloj de su muñeca— A propósito, al verte tan deprimido organicé una actividad para este fin de semana.

—¿Qué...?

—He notado lo mucho que te gustan los campamentos y para que despejes tu mente, organicé uno para este fin de semana —Dijo con una sonrisa entusiasmada— y no te preocupes que no te dejaré a ti todo el trabajo pesado de cuidar de los chicos... la clase de Takatsuki también irá y tal vez también me una.

Farrés mordió su labio inferior muy nervioso. Si la clase de Takatsuki estaría allí, eso significaba que también estaría Mei. Sabía a la perfección que la intención de Shermansky era buena, pero, no era el mejor momento para esas actividades.

El profesor no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar con una fingida sonrisa de gusto. Nuevamente le agradeció la ayuda prestada mientras ella sonreía satisfecha, diciéndole que era lo menos que podía hacer. Luego, la mayor dejó la oficina.

El profesor de historia sintió como un ejército de dudas atacaban fieramente su mente. Shermansky había logrado darle una vuelta de trecientos sesenta grados a todo lo que había forjado en su mente a través de todos estos años. Lo malo es que, a pesar de las palabras de la directora, todavía no tenía claridad de sus propios sentimientos. ¿Cómo podría solucionar esa tesitura?

Sólo había una forma. Tendría que verla nuevamente...

Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. El campamento sería la excusa perfecta. La razón no era solamente verla para aclarar sus sentimientos, sino que también quería verla. Realmente lo deseaba.

Pero eso significaría romper su promesa. dejar de lado su palabra de hombre empeñada. No podía romper su palabra.

¿Pero acaso no le dijo a Shermansky que haría todo por ella? Sí, ni siquiera necesitó pensarlo para responder. Por Mei haría absolutamente todo. Todo. Sin dudas. Sin quejas. Sin vacilaciones.

Hablaría con ella aunque la promesa se rompiese. Tenía que saber cómo estaba, qué era de ella.

Además, si sentía algo más por ella ¿Por qué no podría hacerla feliz como su pareja? Esas largas dos semanas estuvo preocupado más que nunca por ella.

Sí, ya todo estaba decidido. Sólo faltaba un día para el "dichoso" campamento. Así, sin dudarlo más, sin importar más la promesa empeñada... acabaría con todo lo malo que antes había sucedido. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, sólo esperaba no haberla perdido...

* * *

 _Creo que me inspiré escribiendo este capítulo xD_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_ ●ω●

Continuará...

 _¤Shany_


End file.
